Déjame dormir
by Enmascarado
Summary: Shikamaru Nara tiene Insomnio. Una cuestión sencilla, pero a la vez abrumadora, y ahora que se enfrenta a una enfurecida Ino la situación parece completamente en su contra. Aunque todo podría cambiar en un solo momento.


**Déjame dormir.**

Shikamaru Nara estaba en el Infierno. No literalmente hablando, pero así era como lo consideraba él. Un sorprendente número de factores se habían conjugado de tal forma que esa mañana era poco menos que el castigo eterno para el cobarde número uno de Konoha. Todo había comenzado con una situación, que en una primera instancia, le había parecido sin ninguna importancia. Insomnio.

Nunca le había ocurrido algo como eso a Shikamaru, así que luego de media hora acostado en su cama la noche anterior y no poder cerrar los ojos se había desesperado. Prácticamente realizó cualquier cosa para intentar conciliar el sueño, desde contar ovejas hasta leer libros de matemáticas que había estudiado en la Academia Ninja, y que en su momento le habían hecho dormirse con solo abrirlos pero esa noche ni el más mínimo efecto tuvieron.

Cuando dio la centésima vuelta entre sus sabanas para intentar, infructuosamente, encontrar una posición más cómoda una expresión de horror se proyectó en su rostro. La luz del sol ya se filtraba por su ventana, soltó una maldición ahogada a la vez que se levantaba para mirar el reloj. Las siete de la mañana.

Sin embargo solo era el comienzo. Ese día tenía que reunirse con su equipo a las 7:30 y sabía de sobra lo temperamental que podría ser Ino cuando llegaba tarde. No estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a eso. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y recogió sus cosas para luego salir corriendo de su casa, apenas dando un veloz "Buenos Días" a sus padres que ya estaban desayunando.

El ninja llevaba recorridas varias calles cuando reparó en los gruñidos de su estomago, había sido tal su prisa que se le había olvidado siquiera tomar un aperitivo para entretener su estomago. Hizo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad e ignoró el hambre, tenia la esperanza de que tal vez Choji llevaría alguna cosa para comer que, si tenía suerte, querría compartir.

Pero no sabía que solo sería el comienzo de su tortura. Cuando llego finalmente al campo de entrenamiento donde habían acordado reunido se vio sorprendido al no encontrar a nadie, supuso que había llegado demasiado rápido y que tendría un momento antes que aparecieran Ino y Choji. El hambre lo empezaba a molestar cada vez más así que se acostó contra un árbol cercano intentando pensar en otra cosa.

Algo curioso sucedió, pues en ese preciso instante sus párpados parecieron pesar tres veces lo usual y los efectos de una noche perdida comenzaron a afectarlo de golpe. El sueño, la fatiga y el hambre lo obligaron a cerrar los ojos por un instante, solo para descansar la vista, por lo que quedo dormido al instante. Lo que para él fue un placer, aunque no muy duradero.

-¡Shikamaru!.-

El grito no afecto tanto en despertar al ninja, como en el hecho de que este pudo identificar, aun soñando, de quien provenía. Ino Yamanaka. El Nara se levantó de inmediato y se encontró con su enfurecida compañera. Tenía los brazos en la cintura y la mirada que le lanzaba era poco menos que fulminante.

-Ehmmmmm, hola Ino.- Dijo Shikamaru aun medio dormido.

-¿Qué hacías ahí holgazaneando?¡Se supone que veníamos a entrenar!¿No comprendes lo importante de nuestro entrenamiento como equipo?.-

Las preguntas fueron procesadas rápidamente por la mente de Shikamaru pero aparentemente el hambre no lo dejaba pensar en una respuesta adecuada, la fatiga le impedía formular una excusa y el sueño le evitaba poder dar una explicación. Afortunadamente para él, un sonido muy familiar llegó a sus oídos y lo llenó de felicidad al extremo de querer saltar. Chouji hablando con la boca llena.

-Ñam, ñam, ñam. Hola Shikamaru, ñam, ñam. Hola Ino, ñam, ñam, buenos dias.-

-Hola Chouji, que gusto verte...- Exclamó el ninja mientras veía con grandes ojos las papas fritas que rápidamente tragaba su amigo. Estaba por pedirle unas cuando otro gritó lo interrumpió.

-¡Que haces Chouji!¡Llegas 10 minutos tarde!¡Dame eso!.- Dijo Ino quitándole la bolsa de papas.- Nadie comerá, ni dormirá, ni hará nada más hasta que terminemos con lo que venimos a hacer hoy.-

Las siguientes reacciones de sus compañeros fueron de lo más variadas. Primeramente Chouji se puso a llorar y reclamar por la falta su comida chatarra y seguidamente Shikamaru pareció haber recibido una descarga eléctrica pues mantenía abiertos los ojos y la boca, completamente paralizado.

Aunque para cuando Shikamaru logró tomar conciencia en si de nuevo las cosas no habían mejorado en lo mas mínimo. Ahora estaban sentados en una de las bancas cercanas al campo entrenamiento recibiendo una de las clásicas charlas "motivaciónales" de ino. Si ya comúnmente el Nara no podía pasar uno solo de los discursos de su compañera sin aburrirse ahora con todo lo que tenía encima, desde el sueño al hambre, apenas podía evitar enloquecer.

-Evidentemente ninguno de ustedes dos esta tomando en serio estos entrenamientos de equipo. Por si no lo sabían somos los herederos de la famosa formación Ino-Shika-Cho y tenemos una responsabilidad con nuestras familias y para nuestra aldea, de ser lo mejor coordinados posible. Pero con su glotonería y su holgazanería no mejoramos ni un poco, no veo necesario recordarles lo plenamente necesario que es convertirnos en los mejores ninjas que podamos ser. Y que deben poner todo su empeño en ello...-

-Ahora si me morí y estoy en el infierno...- Suspiró un resignado Shikamaru, que ya estaba apunto de caer dormido. Afortunadamente, para él, Ino no lo había escuchado pues estaba muy concentrada en su discurso.

Sin embargo Chouji Akimichi tuvo una idea cuando escuchó esa ultima frase. Había observado que su mejor amigo esa mañana parecía mas desanimado, aparentemente era eso posible, que habitualmente. Y el hecho de que Ino le haya quitado sus papas fritas justo antes que se terminaran y tuviera el placer de comer la ultima, le había molestado al punto que estaba mas que dispuesto a escapar de esa situación.

Ya que, al fin y al cabo, en el camino había visto un nuevo puesto de helados y no iba a perder la oportunidad de probar uno. Así que esperó el momento adecuado y actuó rápidamente.

-Oye Ino.- Interrumpió Chouji el discurso de su compañera que parecía interminable.

-¡¿Qué quieres ahora?.-

-Pues tengo que decir que es muy interesante todo lo que has dicho, pero parece que alguien no esta prestando mucha atención...- Dijo señalando, discretamente, a Shikamaru.

Ino se volteó de inmediato en dirección a Nara y sintió que la furia la llenaba por completo. Su compañero no solo estaba completamente dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en la banca, sino que además un hilo de baba se desprendía de su boca. Chouji carcajeo, en voz muy baja, casi automáticamente a la vez que se paraba y se alejaba de ahí, le sorprendía lo buena que había sido su idea de distracción. Ahora podría comer tranquilo un helado.

-¡Shikamaru Nara!.- Gritó eufórica Ino.

Estaba tan molesta la Kunoichi que ni se dio cuenta de la partida de su otro compañero. Su atención estaba completamente centrada en Shikamaru, ese tonto no solo no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, sino que además tenía el descaro de dormirse.

-¿Qué?.- Dijo el genin de la hoja sin abrir los ojos.

-¡¿Además preguntas?¡No ves que estoy tratando de mostrarles por que son importantes estos entrenamientos!¡Pero no!¡A ti te da igual eso y té quedas ahí dormido cómodamente!¡Es el colmo Shikamaru eres la persona más perezosa que conozco!.- A cada momento la rabia de Ino aumentaba de nivel.

-Tranquila Ino... lo que pasa es que no pude dormir anoche y...- Shikamaru intentaba dar una explicación simplemente para volver a dormitar, era tal su fatiga, que ya no le importaba lo que su compañera pudiera hacerle.

-¡¿Que clase de excusa es esa?¡Shikamaru eres un idiota!¡Siquiera podría prestar algo de atención mientras te hablo!¡Yo...!.-

La chica fue interrumpida, esta vez no fue por que alguien le hablara, sino por una acción. Un beso. Ino no tomó conciencia de lo que sucedía hasta unos segundos después de que Shikamaru juntará sus labios con los suyos. Su primera impresión fue alejarse, pero su cuerpo no respondió y después de un momento ella igual lo besaba a la vez que lo abrasaba suavemente.

El momento fue mágico, pero de un modo distinto para ambos. Shikamaru estaba poco menos que dormido, por lo cual había actuado mas como si todo fuera un sueño, durante mucho tiempo había considerado a Ino como una chica muy linda, a pesar de lo "problemática" que podía llegar a ser. La había besado por impulso, a manera de declaración y de intentar callarla.

En el caso de Ino, todo era muy distinto. Pues sus sentimientos, pasaron de sorpresa a cariño en menos de fracción de segundo. Ella nunca antes había visto a Shikamaru como un chico del cual pudiera enamorarse, el se sentía atraída por Sasuke en general por su popularidad, pero lo que había sentido de pronto por su compañero era algo que no sabía explicar. Pero que sin duda le gustaba.

-Oye Ino...- Dijo el Ninja separándose apenas unos centímetros de su amiga, toda vía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Shi... Shikamaru?.- Preguntó una nerviosa Ino.

-Déjame dormir...-

Al instante la cabeza del Nara cayó en las piernas de su compañera, ya sumergido en un profundo sueño. La primera sensación que tuvo Ino fue de incomodidad, pero luego se rió ligeramente al notar que comenzaba a roncar su amigo. Decidió restarle importancia a ello, y acarició los cabellos de Shikamaru.

Estaba muy feliz, aunque algo confundida, le parecía increíble como un solo acto y unas palabras le habían hecho cambiar de opinión sobre el genin, y más aun sobre su enojo. Iba a dejar dormir a Shikamaru, más que nada con la intención de ver cual sería su reacción al ser despertado con un beso dado por ella. El pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse.

En tanto el Nara dormía placidamente ya que, en cierto modo, el día que había empezado como el infierno ahora era de los mejores de su vida.


End file.
